


Ублюдок

by Bavaria_World



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blackmail, Blindfolds, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Video
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bavaria_World/pseuds/Bavaria_World
Summary: На втором курсе университета Ричард Перкинс ради денег снялся в порно.В 2039-м году, на переговорах с девиантами, Ричарда Перкинса настигают последствия этого поступка.
Relationships: Markus/Richard Perkins, Ублюдок/Richard Perkins
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Ричард Перкинс получает первое сообщение посреди переговорной сессии. Он видит мигающий огонек уведомления, дотрагивается пальцем до экрана.

Сообщение с неизвестного номера из десяти цифр содержит, судя по URL, ссылку на видео. Второе сообщение приходит следом, будто неизвестный чувствует чужое внимание через экран.

_У вас интересный шрам на животе._

Нет.

Только не это.

Ричард отключает звук и нажимает на ссылку. По первым кадрам он понимает, что это за видео...

Когда ему было двадцать один, он проиграл сокурснику в покер тысячу долларов. Родители никогда не дали бы денег, так что пришлось искать быстрый заработок. Такой нашелся: знакомый знакомых искал неопытных белых парней миниатюрной комплекции для съемки в межрасовом порно, которое было очень популярно в то время. Обещали щадящую съемку, минимальный грим, из необычного — завязанные глаза и двойное проникновение. Спустя сутки моральных терзаний Ричард принес необходимые справки, получил инструкции по подготовке. Все сняли буквально за два дня, на третий он расплатился и ещё неделю ему пришлось отбиваться от звонков режиссера, который что-то там бормотал про «врожденный талант и чувственность».

Ричард окидывает взглядом присутствующих. Маркус что-то обсуждает с юристами «Киберлайф», Камски переговаривается с Хлоей. Андроид по имени Саймон и гиноид по имени Норт изучают какие-то документы, по-старинке распечатанные на бумаге.

Никто не обращает на него внимания.

Ричард вбивает в телефон сообщение и отправляет.

 _Давай без заигрываний. Что тебе нужно_?

Ответ приходит почти мгновенно.

_Хочу увидеть, как изменился этот шрам за двадцать лет. У вас на это десять минут. На фото должно быть ваше лицо._

Ричард стискивает зубы.

_Я на важном совещании, не могу уйти. В полдень будет перерыв на обед, тогда я и сделаю фото. Договорились?_

Секунда, и приходит ответ, от которого Ричарда будто окатывает кипятком.

_Либо вы ведете себя послушно, либо я публикую видео в открытом доступе с соответствующим заголовком. Для Бюро я могу предоставить оригинальные материалы записи, на основании которых ваши коллеги решат, порочите вы репутацию специального агента или нет. Пять минут._

Ричард ругается про себя, но время не ждет, приходится отпрашиваться, будто школьнику. Кажется, целая бесконечность проходит, пока его отсутствие заносят в регламент. До выхода его провожают взгляды всех присутствующих, особенно пристально смотрит Маркус, будто знает, что не биологическая необходимость вынуждает человека покинуть зал.

Но Маркус всегда и на всех так смотрит.

* * *

Чтобы сфотографировать шрам от аппендицита, приходится чуть приспустить штаны и задрать рубашку. Первое фото выходит смазанным, второе лучше, но на нем плохо видно лицо. Ручка туалета дергается, Ричард едва не роняет телефон в раковину. Наконец, выходит более менее удачный кадр, который он тут же отправляет. Он ополаскивает пылающее лицо холодной водой, вытирается бумажным полотенцем, проверяет уведомления. Тишина.

Странно.

* * *

На его возвращение никто не обращает внимания. Ричард занимает свое место, вновь бросает взгляд на телефон.

_Мне нравится, как ты краснеешь, агент._

Вот же ублюдок.


	2. Chapter 2

Следующее сообщение застает Ричарда в постели, за пять минут до звонка будильника. Он и так не спит, а цифры номера отправителя бросают в холодный пот.

_Доброе утро._

Ричард стонет, накрывая лицо руками. Какой стыд — агент ФБР страдает от второсортного шантажа.

Тем временем, приходит ещё одно сообщение.

_Вчера я несколько раз пересматривал ролик. Тот, с минетом. Вы отлично удовлетворили черного парня. Любите большие черные члены?_

Хочется истерично рассмеяться. Что у этого ублюдка в голове?

_Давай к делу. Что тебе нужно?_

Сообщение приходит сразу.

_Отвечайте на вопрос._

Ричарда передергивает.

_Это была задумка режиссера. Не имело значения, что я люблю._

Ответ снова идет долго. А когда приходит, Ричард понимает почему: он чертовски длинный.

_Все так говорят. Впрочем, вы правы — пора перейти к делу. Я хочу, чтобы вы прямо сейчас сняли видео. В костюме, в котором пойдете сегодня на переговоры, вы будете ласкать себя через брюки, пока не кончите. После, детально снимете испорченное белье. Его вы можете сменить на свежее, костюм — нет. Лицо можно скрыть. У вас ровно час._

Ричард чувствует, как щеки краснеют.

* * *  
Полностью одетый, он ставит телефон напротив кровати и делает несколько пробных снимков. В кадр попадают раздвинутые бедра, обтянутая брюками промежность и рубашка, разделенная его любимым галстуком надвое точно посередине.

Неплохо.

Ричард ставит видео на запись и садится на край кровати в прежнюю позу. Он опускает ладонь на ширинку и на пробу несколько раз проводит по ней, направляя мягкий член под тканью так, чтобы он лег на бок, а не упирался в брюки: нужно кончить быстро, а болезненные ощущения этому помешают. Ричард осторожно гладит ствол, пока член не твердеет, вытягиваясь на всю длину, затем опускает ладонь, ощутимо сдавливая яички. То, что нужно. Ричард вновь переключается на член, берет темп чуть выше и слегка подается вперед, разводя ноги шире. Он запрокидывает голову, невольно представляет, как выглядит на записи, и с губ срывается стон, от которого в паху становится невыносимо жарко. Ричард ускоряет движения кисти, перестает сдерживаться, и собственный голос быстро толкает за грань. Он откидывается назад, опираясь на свободную руку, пытается отдышаться, пока широкими медленными поглаживаниями выдаивает себя без остатка по старой привычке…

Ричард меняет белье, быстро просматривает получившееся видео и отправляет. Ответ приходит спустя ровно столько времени, сколько оно длится:

_Хороший мальчик._

Ричарда пробирает сладкая дрожь, от которой в паху снова тяжелеет. Он не успевает возненавидеть себя за реакцию, как приходит новое сообщение. В нем координаты места и фото тайника.

_Я разделил исходники на пять фрагментов. Первый ждет вас здесь. Послушание вознаграждается, строптивость — нет. Проболтаетесь кому-либо или попытаетесь разыскать меня — все фрагменты отправятся в Бюро. Последний фрагмент самый длинный и на нем достаточно информации, чтобы вас скомпрометировать, так что не пытайтесь «соскочить» до конца нашей маленькой игры. Вы все поняли?_

Ричард делает глубокий вдох и пишет.

_Я понял._

Очередной мгновенный ответ.

_Не забудьте про костюм._

Ричард заносит десятизначный номер в память телефона, так и подписывая «Ублюдок».


	3. Chapter 3

Ублюдок не обманывает — карты памяти от профессиональной камеры лежат в тайнике, который он указал. Это существенно повышает настроение Ричарда, хотя он знает — расслабляться не следует. Следует действовать.

Во-первых, нужно выяснить, насколько публикация этих видео действительно способна навредить его работе. Не все агенты в Бюро имеют безупречное прошлое, не все безупречны и по сей день. Во-вторых, нужно вычислить Ублюдка: если удастся что-нибудь нарыть на него, ситуация перевернется с ног на голову.

Самой главной уликой является номер. Рандомные, на первый взгляд, цифры, представляют собой ни что иное, как ID андроида... Уничтоженного в Детройте три года назад. Сейчас его тело либо медленно разлагается на одной из свалок, либо давно переработано. Но это не важно, важно то, что присвоить себе чужой ID может только андроид, ведь для этого нужно переставить себе оригинальный биокомпонент.

Вторая улика — факт, что он знает о присутствии Ричарда на переговорах. Это существенно сужает круг поиска до одного конкретного места и его посетителей, среди которых не так много андроидов, хотя все еще не стоит отметать кандидатов со стороны: любую систему безопасности можно взломать, любой сигнал — перехватить. Но и этого делать не обязательно, если…

Ублюдок сам из ФБР.

Ричард стискивает зубы, потому что последняя версия не оставляет пространства для маневров и слишком хорошо объясняет то, как компромат, который он в свое время удалил отовсюду, оказался у Ублюдка. А также, откуда ему известно, что работа — единственное, чем дорожит Ричард.

Почему-то мысль о том, что другой агент столь же хитер и беспринципен, как он в свое время, портит настроение сильнее, чем очередное сообщение.

Что ж, пусть Ублюдок потешит свое эго властью над ситуацией, у Ричарда есть время на проработку всех версий.

* * *

Свой выходной Ричарду приходится провести в тематическом магазине. Ублюдок постоянно требует фото из примерочной, сопровождая каждое вежливыми комментариями («слишком пошло, вы достойны большего изящества, агент», «здесь неверно расставлены акценты, они ломают вашу фигуру, агент»).

В конце-концов, он останавливает внимание на затейливой сбруе из тонких черных ремней, которые нежно обвивают основание шеи, формируют перевернутую пентаграмму на груди, геометрически расчерчивают живот, и, спускаясь к бедрам, цепляются за «подвязки», сделанные из простых широких ремней.

Самое безумное во всем этом то, что Ублюдок оплачивает покупку онлайн по чеку, который пересылает ему Ричард. Свою мотивацию он поясняет просто:

_Если бы я хотел от вас денег, агент, я бы их попросил:)_

Ричард закатывает глаза, а телефон тем временем оживает вновь.

_Вы наденете ее на следующую встречу, скрыв просторной темной одеждой. Мне нужно три фото-доказательства: в девять утра, в двенадцать дня и в пять часов вечера. Промедление нежелательно._

Ричард понимает, что лучше не спрашивать, но пальцы сами набирают слова.

_Разве мое унижение — не твоя цель? Зачем скрывать все под одеждой?_

Ответ приходит не сразу, будто Ублюдок осознает, что облажался, и пытается придумать достойную отговорку.

_Это зрелище только для меня, агент._

Ричард криво ухмыляется фальшивости этой фразы, но больше не настаивает. Кто знает, какой способ унижения может прийти в голову Ублюдка, если продолжить его провоцировать.

* * *

Позже, дома он надевает сбрую, чтобы отрегулировать ремни. Он поправляет их, пряжка за пряжкой, крепление за креплением. Главное — чтобы нигде ничего не пережало.

В какой-то момент Ричард бросает взгляд в зеркало и видит себя, располосованного черной кожей. Он замирает, испуганно распахнув глаза. Сердце сжимается. — Ты справишься, — говорит он своему отражению и его губы вдруг искривляет презрительная улыбка. — Ты же мразь.

* * *

На самом деле, это легче, чем ожидает Ричард. Сбруя не давит и не натирает, мягкие прикосновения ремней к коже больше похожи на объятия, напоминающие, что все будет хорошо пока ты ведешь себя хорошо.

Пока ты послушен.

Не нужно думать о будущем, не нужно тревожиться о том, какое безумное требование будет следующим, виня себя за легкомысленность в прошлом... Только текущая задача, четко распланированная, с ясными целями и критериями успешного выполнения. Напоминает о временах полевой работы, когда он подчинялся приказам без лишних вопросов.

Это так успокаивает, что иногда Ричард меняет позу, чтобы лучше ощутить ремни. Особенно приятно прикосновение к горлу, мгновенно лишающее ответственности за все вокруг.

Возможно, когда он найдет Ублюдка, то не вырвет регулятор из его груди, чтобы наблюдать полторы минуты агонии, а милосердно пустит пулю в пластиковый лоб…

— Вы не идете со всеми, агент?

Ричард поднимает глаза на Маркуса, окидывает пустую переговорную взглядом, медленно, будто сонный, промаргиваясь.

О нет.

Умиротворение отступает под натиском ледяного ужаса. Он бросает взгляд на телефон. Прямо на глазах время на экране с 11:58 переключается на 11:59. По спине прокатывается волна мурашек и волосы на затылке встают дыбом. Маркус стоит рядом, ожидая ответа.

Ричард резко протягивает ему телефон.

— Сфотографируй меня, быстро!

Маркус заинтересованно щурится, но не задает вопросов, а берет аппарат в руки и направляет камеру на Ричарда.

— Вы готовы?

Ричард кивает и поднимает водолазку до подбородка. К чести Маркуса, тот делает снимок с непроницаемым лицом и без слов возвращает телефон. Дрожащими пальцами Ричард отправляет фото и в следующую секунду на часах наступает полдень.

Он успел.

Иисусе.

Ноги не держат, он валится на стул без сил и откидывается на спинку. Он задирает голову так, что почти все поле зрения занимает потолок. С виска соскальзывает капля пота.

— Вам идут ремни, агент, — усмехается Маркус.

Ричард вздрагивает. До него, наконец, доходит произошедшее.

— Я просто проигрался в карты, — слабо произносит он.

Как жалко это звучит.

В следующее мгновение происходит то, чего он меньше всего ожидает. Маркус едва ощутимо касается его шеи. Прохладные пальцы спускаются от кадыка, ныряют под ворот водолазки, упираясь в ремешок сбруи, затем поднимаются вновь. Ричард открывает глаза. Маркус стоит, наклонив голову на бок и смотрит совершенно мутно, будто погружен в транс. Ричард поднимает руку и перехватывает его запястье.

— У людей лучше спрашивать разрешения перед тем, как начать их трогать. Ты же не хочешь обвинения в харрасменте?

— Простите, — Маркус сбрасывает оцепенение и убирает руку. — Я не смог удержаться. Вам больно?

В его голосе слышна настолько искренняя забота, что все злые язвительные слова вылетают из головы.

— Нет.

— Вы надели это по приказу вашей?..

— Я правда проигрался в карты Маркус, — Ричард устало прикрывает глаза. — Правда… Нет никакой Госпожи или Господина. Просто дурацкий спор.

Маркус кивает и выходит из комнаты.

Экран телефона загорается, Ричард выпрямляется и читает очередное сообщение.

_Кто сделал снимок, агент?_

Кажется, сердце на мгновение останавливается.


	4. Chapter 4

_Кто сделал снимок, агент?_

Ричард опирается руками на стол и долго смотрит на экран. Солгать? Если у Ублюдка есть доступ к системе видеонаблюдения, это бессмысленно.

И опасно.

_Маркус._

_Вы понимаете, какими будут последствия?_

В висок крохотной иглой вонзается боль. Конечно, он понимает. Ублюдку пока не нужны свидетели. Ричард не учел этого, оступился, ушел из-под контроля...

_Ты не давал четких инструкций насчет свидетелей. А вот насчет времени — вполне._

Подумав, Ричард отправляет еще одно сообщение.

_Я не телепат._

Ублюдок не заставляет себя ждать.

_Как отреагировал Маркус?_

_Он коснулся меня. Думаю, ему понравилось._

Ричард долго ждет следующего сообщения. Кажется, целую вечность.

_Раз Маркусу так понравилось, дайте ему коснуться вас снова. Пусть оценит мой вкус. У вас полчаса._

Ричарда опаляет страхом. Сердце колотится, как бешеное, и боль в виске пульсирует в такт.

_Если Маркус не согласится, что тогда делать?_

_Предоставьте планирование мне, агент. Поторопитесь, время не ждет._

Ричард делает вдох и решительно встает с места.

* * *

Маркус удивлен, но не задает лишних вопросов.

— Я знаю место без камер, — говорит он. — Следуйте за мной.

Ричард следует. Навстречу им попадаются люди, но он не видит их лиц, лишь смазанные пятна — наверное, на фоне стресса повысилось давление. Нужно выпить какое-нибудь лекарство.

Или нужно просто выпить.

Маркус заводит его в тесную подсобку и закрывает дверь на замок. Ричард включает свет и, облокотившись на стену, начинает поднимать водолазку. Маркус подается вперед, перехватывает его руки и мягко опускает их вниз. Ткань возвращается на место, скрывая ремни.

— У вас все хорошо? — говорит он осторожно, будто боится спугнуть.

Ричарду хочется ответить что-нибудь язвительное и злое по поводу внезапной заботы, но вместо этого он роняет голову на грудь и из его глаз начинают катиться слезы. Маркус замирает, пораженный, но тут же без слов обнимает его, прижимая к теплому корпусу. Сдерживаться становится невозможно. Окончательно отпуская себя, Ричард вцепляется в Маркуса в ответ, как в спасательный круг посреди шторма, и начинает рыдать. Бессилие, злоба и ненависть, которые он подавлял все это время, строя из себя хладнокровного, здравомыслящего человека, прорываются наружу. Его выворачивает, как при сильном отравлении, будто тело пытается вывести весь яд минувших дней через слезные железы. Он дрожит, вжимаясь в Маркуса изо всех сил, всхлипывает, пачкая чужую безупречно белую рубашку.

Кажется, эта агония длится вечность и продлится ещё столько же, но в какой-то момент слезы начинают иссякать, спазмы в груди стихают, а руки, что в отчаянии сжимали чужое тело, опускаются...  
Наконец, блаженное ощущение пустоты расцветает в груди, и Ричард закрывает саднящие глаза.

— Вам нужно домой, агент, — говорит Маркус над головой.

Ричард отвечает не сразу.

— Нет. Мне нужен мой кейс и десять минут.

На выходе они сталкиваются с Норт. Маркус заслоняет Ричарда собой, скрывая от прямого взгляда.

— Тебя ищут люди, — говорит Норт раздраженно. — Нужно что-то уточнить.

— Я скоро приду, — голос Маркуса вежлив и спокоен.

Норт бросает на Ричарда косой неодобрительный взгляд, но не говорит ничего.

* * *

Ричард приводит себя в порядок в мужском туалете. Несколько порций холодной воды в лицо — и от истерики не остается следа. Красные глаза он закапывает средством, которое достает из кейса, любезно принесенного Маркусом. Когда-то он делал так постоянно, чтобы справляться с последствиями недосыпа и не походить на обдолбанного марихуаной офисного клерка.

Ничего, осталось всего несколько часов, и он сможет расслабиться. Вечером он сходит в бар, напьется или снимет кого-нибудь, чтобы отвлечься. Плевать, что понедельник и завтра снова идти сюда.   
Плевать, что у Ублюдка может появиться очередная идея.

Плевать.

* * *

Позже, когда он раньше всех уходит со встречи, чтобы успеть сделать очередной снимок, он ловит на себе сочувствующий взгляд Маркуса.

Почему-то от этого становится легче.

Как будто он больше _не один._


	5. Chapter 5

Ублюдок никак не реагирует на последнее фото. Ричард догадывается, что это потому, что он не знает, что сделал Маркус, и ему приходится решать тяжелую дилемму — засчитать выполнение задания и выстраивать со своей жертвой подобие доверия или же дернуть за поводок, чтобы продемонстрировать контроль над ситуацией.

Очень тяжело не иметь полной информации, правда?

Перед тем как покинуть здание, Ричард наведывается к охране, чтобы удостовериться, что на камеры его истерика не попала. Требуемый отрезок времени в записи коридора оказался заменен на зацикленный файл (работа Маркуса), а в кладовке камер не было.

* * *

Ричард выходит из душа в прохладную квартиру и направляется к холодильнику, где его ждет бутылка вина и терпкий соленый сыр. Он мог бы приготовить стейк, но он слишком вымотан для этого. Он выходит в зал, садится на диван, собираясь включить телевизор, в поисках пульта он опускает взгляд на столик, где лежат распакованные карты памяти.  
Он так и не проверил, что на них.

Пятнадцать минут и один бокал вина уходят на поиск картридера, еще пять и еще половина — на подключение этого хлама к ноутбуку. Спустя новый бокал Ричард морально готов к тому, что увидит. Он выбирает единственный файл и открывает проигрыватель.

Это запись от первого лица. Актер вертит головой, разглядывая съемочную площадку.

— Стой смирно, Джей, я тестирую камеру, — голос режиссера звучит уверенно и спокойно.

— Ок, босс, — камера поворачивается к человеку, сидящему на краю кровати, которого заслоняет гример. — Это новенький паренек?

— Да. Неопытный, так что будь аккуратен.

— Черт, Эдди, ты всегда выбираешь таких, с которыми не хочется быть аккуратным.

Гример отходит, и Ричард видит себя. Молодого и худого настолько, что, когда он встает и потягивается, видны ребра.

— Надеюсь, он согласился хотя бы на синяки, — говорит Джей.

Режиссер усмехается и запись обрывается. Спустя несколько секунд камера включается вновь. Ричард видит себя на коленях перед Джеем. Он затравленно смотрит в камеру, затем на глаза ему надевают повязку. Джей погружается ладонь в его волосы и гладит.

  
Ричард до сих пор помнит это прикосновение.

— Нервничаешь? — спрашивает Джей.

— Немного.

— Не бойся, Эд хороший парень и, если что, не даст тебя в обиду.

— Так, всем выйти, — раздается голос режиссера.

На заднем плане слышна возня, хлопает дверь и людские голоса стихают.

— Ричи, я хочу чтобы ты забыл про меня, забыл про камеру и про всё то дерьмо, из-за которого ты здесь оказался, — говорит Эд все так же спокойно. — Просто будь собой и получай удовольствие, хорошо?

— Без проблем.

— Молодец. Начали.

Молодой Ричард тянется руками к чужому ремню…

Ричард-из-настоящего выключает видео. Он и без него помнит, как отсасывал длинный толстый член, едва помещавшийся во рту, как задыхался, заглатывая его насколько позволяло горло, как чужая теплая сперма косыми струями расчертила его лицо и шею, и как он позорно от этого кончил, ни разу не коснувшись себя.

Наверное, это и имел ввиду режиссер под «чувственностью».

Мог ли он тогда решить проблему иначе? Может быть, стоило попросить денег у родителей? Или дать себя выдрать какому-нибудь похотливому придурку с толстым кошельком? Сейчас он бы выбрал последнее, но тогда, в молодости, он сказал себе, что не будет опускаться до проституции.

В итоге, не только продав свою задницу, но и зафиксировав это на видео.

Какой же идиот.

* * *

Звонок телефона утром застает врасплох. На экране — десять незнакомых цифр, от которых Ричарда рефлекторно бросает в холодный пот. Ублюдок сменил номер?

Он принимает вызов и твердо, будто не ожидает подвоха, произносит:

— Перкинс.

— Это Маркус, — Ричард с облегчением выдыхает. — Простите, что беспокою, я звоню узнать, как вы себя чувствуете после вчерашнего. Все в порядке?

— Все хорошо, Маркус. Спасибо за... Да за все спасибо.

Маркус некоторое время не отвечает — наверное, шокирован тем, что Шакал способен его благодарить.

— Возможно, вам стоит сделать перерыв, — говорит он, наконец. — Взять короткий отпуск, отдохнуть от переговоров.

Ричард ощущает болезненный укол в сердце. Вот она, настоящая причина всей этой заботы.

— Пытаешься от меня избавиться, да, Маркус? — вкрадчиво произносит он.

Вот почему он старается не проявлять эмоций — их принимают за слабость, которой немедленно пользуются.

— Что? Нет, я не имел ввиду…

— Ну так формулируй мысли нормально, черт возьми!

Лицо горит, сердце колотится, как бешеное. Ричард накрывает глаза ладонью, чтобы скрыться от слишком яркого утреннего солнца, бьющего в окно кухни.

На том конце трубки слышен по-человечески тоскливый вздох.

— Я не хочу избавляться от вас. Просто, когда я увидел вашу истерику, я... испугался. Вы всегда хорошо себя контролировали, настолько, что мне казалось, эмоции не имеют над вами никакой власти. И, если в вашей жизни происходит что-то настолько разрушительное, что у вас случилась истерика, вам однозначно нужен отдых. Я знаю о чем говорю, Ричард, я был сиделкой десять лет.

Наверное, его впервые за долгое время зовут по-имени. В основном — «агент», «Перкинс» или «Шакал». И при этом в голосе Маркуса все ещё звучит неподдельное сочувствие, будто он понимает его и хочет помочь.

— Ты прав, мне нужен отдых, — говорит Ричард устало. — Но не сейчас, а когда все закончится. Когда я смогу расслабиться.

Маркус долго молчит, будто понимая, что речь идет вовсе не о переговорах, но после говорит:

— Обещаете?

— Обещаю, — улыбается Ричард.

* * *

После разговора Ричард завтракает в отличном настроении, яичница с беконом кажется особенно вкусной, тосты — хрустящими, а кленовый сироп даже не раздражает приторностью.

До первого сообщения от Ублюдка.

_Как насчет небольшого теста? Я отправил координаты следующего фрагмента Маркусу. Сегодня он должен будет передать его вам... Если, конечно, не подумает, что этот файл важен для хода переговоров, и не проверит его ;)_

Ричард никогда не думал, что увидит, как за считанные мгновения весь мир вокруг теряет краски, еда — вкус, а тело становится тяжелым и неподъемным.

Ему едва хватает сил взять в руки телефон, просигналивший очередным уведомлением.

_Как думаете, агент, когда Маркус поймет, чем обладает, ему хватит благородства не пойти по моим стопам?_


	6. Chapter 6

Ричард едет в собственной машине со включенным автопилотом и думает. Мысли тяжело перетекают друг в друга, реальность за стеклами расплывается, будто на улице идет проливной дождь. Вот бы дорога не кончалась никогда.

После всего, что наговорил Ублюдок, Маркус поверит ему и просмотрит файлы. И. Что дальше? Неужели, воспользуется шансом? Маркус так никогда не поступит. Не должен. Но…

Это будет _справедливо._

Ричард прикрывает глаза и образы из Детройта, как по приказу, встают перед ними.

Расстрел мирной демонстрации, центры утилизации, где девиантов стирают с помощью ЭМИ-излучения, превращая в пустые пластиковые оболочки, публичные казни, устраиваемые солдатами прямо на улицах.

Одним словом — геноцид.

Геноцид, в котором Перкинс и его люди принимают участие, обеспечивая безопасность палачей. Цена за все его злодеяния должна быть выше, гораздо выше, чем жалкий фрагмент третьесортной порнографии. Маркус имеет право сделать с ним все, что захочет. Публично унизить, вынудить подать в отставку, добиться увольнения, растоптав жизнь в труху…

Но вместо этого обнимает в кладовке, успокаивая во время по-человечески некрасивой истерики.

Святой или глупец?

Ричард верит в первое — так мир не кажется совсем поганым местом.

* * *

На протяжении встречи Маркус время от времени на него смотрит. От этого взгляда хочется убежать, спрятаться, провалиться под землю, но Ричард встречает его спокойно. Не потому, что «держит лицо», стараясь не показывать эмоций при всех, нет. Он хочет, чтобы Маркус увидел: он не боится его решения.

Он _доверяет_ ему.

Пусть он не готов к разговору, который случится сегодня, пусть его руки дрожат и потеют, а к горлу подступает тошнота, но этот разговор состоится.

Даже если Маркус тоже окажется…

Окажется…

Нет.

Думать об этом этом слишком больно.

* * *

— Вас шантажируют, — не вопрос, утверждение. — И вы совершенно беспомощны.

— Да, — произносит Ричард и поднимает взгляд на Маркуса.

Он сидит на столе, а Маркус стоит напротив. Они одни в переговорной, прямо как тогда, когда кое-кто увидел то, чего не должен был видеть. Только теперь за окном вечер, люди разошлись по домам, а андроиды ждут своего лидера внизу, на стоянке.

— Насколько серьезны последствия? — хмурится Маркус, скрестив руки на груди.

— Ну, за такое меня точно отстранят от переговоров. Могут и уволить, если пойдет сильный резонанс. Так или иначе, моя карьера будет окончена.

— И ничего нельзя сделать? — Маркус скептически складывает руки на груди. — Вообще?

— Не знаю. Это андроид или человек, которому помогает андроид. Он имеет доступ к системе видеонаблюдения в здании или является одним из переговорщиков. В общем, под подозрение попадают все, даже охранник на парковке. Все, кроме тебя.

— Почему?

Ричард с улыбкой кивает на карту памяти, которая все ещё лежит на столе перед ним.

— Поэтому, — говорит он. — Ты слишком благороден для шантажа.

Маркус вздрагивает, но улыбается в ответ:

— Откуда вам знать, может быть, я способен на более ужасные вещи.

Ричард отворачивается к окну, бросая взгляд на безмятежное синее небо, по которому медленно плывут маленькие облака.

— Если способен, то сделай, — спокойно произносит он, — После всего, что было в Детройте, я не заслуживаю твоего милосердия. Я причинил столько зла и боли твоему народу, Маркус… — он резко опускает голову, чувствуя, как сдавливает горло. — Я делал вид, что защищаю человечество от неисправных машин, но на самом деле я был опьянен властью. Вседозволенностью. Безнаказанностью. Мне нравилось ставить вас на место вашей же кровью.

Ричард догадывается, что Маркусу тяжело слышать эти слова, осознавать, что за человек перед ним. На долгое время в переговорной воцаряется вязкая, гнетущая тишина…

Наконец, Маркус справляется с эмоциями и говорит:

— Но все ведь изменилось, не так ли?

Ричард вздыхает.

— Когда-то давно в Квантико нас, будущих агентов, водили в музей Мартина Лютера Кинга, и я поклялся себе, что никогда не стану тем, кто отбирает чужую свободу, сеет ненависть и неприятие. И стал им спустя двадцать лет. А сейчас я в ужасе от того, что съемка в порно порочит репутацию агента Бюро, а геноцид целого народа — нет.

Маркус молчит.

— В хорошем, справедливом мире меня бы казнили, а не посадили сюда, — продолжает Ричард, — Но я использую эту возможность. Я голосую за каждую твою инициативу. Любую, мне плевать, только бы она вела к благополучию твоего народа.

Маркус впивается в него потрясенным взглядом.

— Так это были вы? — говорит он. — Каждый перевес в один голос… Этот голос… Был вашим?

— Наверное, точно сказать нельзя, я всегда нажимал кнопку одним из первых.

Маркус отступает назад и его глаза широко распахиваются в испуге.

— Мы думали, это Камски, — шепчет он потерянно. — Только у него был мотив нам помогать...

Ричард спрыгивает со стола и подходит ближе.

— Как видишь, нет. Но так даже лучше, отводит от меня подозрения.

Маркус берет его за плечи.

— Вы должны дать мне ID шантажиста, — твердо говорит он. — Если это андроид, он преследует те же цели, что и я, ему нужно то же, что и мне. Никакой огласки не произойдет, я гарантирую!

Ричард достает телефон, бросает короткий взгляд в черный экран.

— А если это человек, который использует андроида, чтобы писать сообщения? — говорит он. — Человек, который хочет, чтобы я перестал вам помогать?

Маркус, кажется, приходит в себя и разжимает пальцы.

— Если андроид не девиант, я не буду предпринимать никаких действий и сообщу вам все, что удастся выяснить. Доверьтесь мне, агент.

Ричард пожимает плечами, затем разблокирует экран, открывает историю переписки с Ублюдком и протягивает устройство Маркусу.

— Вот все, что есть. Удачи.

* * *

Вечером Ричард тревожно ждет сообщения от Ублюдка, физически чувствуя на плечах тень от меча, занесенного над головой.

Сообщение не приходит.

Ночью он несколько часов ворочается в неудобной постели, пытаясь заснуть, и, время от времени, проверяет телефон.

Сообщения нет.

Утром он поглощает набившую оскомину яичницу с беконом, запивает её апельсиновым соком, листает ленту твиттера и знакомые новостные порталы.

Ни сообщения от Ублюдка, ни разоблачения агента ФБР, снявшегося в порно.

В конце-концов, Ричард машет на все рукой, опускает крышу своей машины и, скрыв глаза солнечными очками, едет на работу.

Раз жизнь вот-вот закончится, стоит насладиться ею хотя бы напоследок.


	7. Chapter 7

Маркус с каменным лицом слушает помощника президента по делам андроидов, иногда вставляя комментарии, вынуждающие того, вопреки древнему политическому обычаю, говорить по существу. Посреди этого диалога, больше похожего на избиение младенца, он бросает короткий взгляд на Ричарда, на который тут же отзывается телефон.

_В одном из первых сообщений Ублюдка была ссылка на видео._

Маркус вновь обращается к помощнику, и тому приходится вернуться от общих слов к конкретным юридическим аспектам совместного проживания девиантов и людей.

_Я не удержался и посмотрел его._

Ричард наклоняет голову, чтобы скрыть пылающее лицо.

_И?_

_Я могу быть откровенен?_

В помещении становится жарко.

_Да, можешь._

Ричарду заранее стыдно.

_Сначала я испугался за вас, но, ближе к концу видео, особенно, когда вы взяли руку одного из актеров и положили себе на горло, я понял, что столь грубый, даже жестокий, процесс доставляет вам ни с чем несравнимое удовольствие._

Ричард скрывает лицо ладонью. Ему никогда не писали ничего настолько не сексуального и возбуждающего одновременно. «Жестокий процесс». Иисусе.

_В какой-то момент я даже захотел… Нет, это слишком._

Ричард раздвигает пальцы и смотрит сквозь них на Маркуса.

_Что ты захотел?_

Маркус переводит взгляд на него, медленно, как крейсер, нацеливающий орудия.

_Я захотел обладать вами так же, как обладали они._

Ричард вздрагивает.

В голову приходит идея.

* * *

Они вновь в тесной подсобке без камер, но на этот раз свет не горит. Ричард опирается спиной на стену, Маркус щелкает замком, оборачивается и замирает.

— Смелее, — говорит Ричард тихо. — Сейчас я здесь по доброй воле.

Маркус приближается почти вплотную.

— Можно? — он протягивает руки к галстуку Ричарда.

Тот кивает. Маркус развязывает галстук, стягивает с шеи и красноречиво подносит к лицу. Ричард отрывает затылок от стены, прохладная ткань ложится на глаза, окончательно погружая мир во тьму. Маркус завязывает узел на затылке, умудряясь не задеть ни одного волоса.

Спустя несколько долгих мгновений, Ричард чувствует прикосновение. Широкая ладонь мягко поднимается по боку, увлекая за собой тонкую ткань рубашки. Второй рукой Маркус касается щеки, сначала тыльной стороной пальцев, а после — лишь подушечкой большого прочерчивает линию, по которой обычно текут слезы, спускается на подбородок, идет все ниже, вдоль пульса, к ключице, отчего Ричард приоткрывает рот, выдыхая еле слышный стон.

Маркус не останавливается.

Он продолжает медленно гладить тело, слегка надавливая на кожу, не причиняя боли, лишь делая касания более… материальными. Секунды текут, одна за одной, все медленнее и медленнее, Ричарду перестает хватать воздуха, он ловит его губами, но в легкие вместо него вливается жар, который плавит легкие изнутри.

Ричард перехватывает руку Маркуса и кладет себе на горло.

— Ну же, — шепчет он. — Смелее.

Нечеловеческие гладкие пальцы отчетливо дрожат, едва касаясь кожи, но Маркус обретает смелость и начинает совсем невесомо гладить ее. Дрожь становится тише и тише, пальцы давят все сильнее и сильнее, пока в один прекрасный момент не обнимают горло, сжимаясь.

И под веками Ричарда расцветают звезды.

* * *

— У меня очень чувствительные руки, — шепчет Маркус над ухом.

Ричард открывает глаза, на которых уже нет галстука. В кладовке по-прежнему адски жарко, а в брюках… Брюки придется сменить вместе с бельем.

— Очень — это насколько? — говорит он.

— Чувствительнее, чем генитальный модуль. Поток информации с сенсоров никак нельзя заблокировать или уменьшить, и, если снять скин, это легко может довести меня до перегрузки. Невыносимо приятное ощущение.

Ричард прикрывает глаза.

— То есть, ты можешь кончить от петтинга?

— Уже, — Маркус наклоняется ближе. — Как и вы.

Ричард поднимает голову, заглядывая в его невыносимо пронзительные глаза.

Их первый поцелуй происходит неприлично поздно.

* * *

Тем же вечером в спальне своего уютного домика в пригороде Вашингтона Ричард убеждается — генитальный модуль не был упомянут лишь для сравнения.

А Маркус умеет быть грубым.

* * *

На следующее утро Ричард просыпается от резкого сигнала уведомления. Маркуса нигде нет — наверное, уехал к себе, как только он заснул.

Ричард берет телефон, догадываясь, что там будет.

_Я сожалею, что втянул Маркуса в это, но признайтесь, оно того стоило: вы тряслись за свою шкуру, ожидая его решения, вы на мгновение почувствовали опасность, исходившую от него. Однако, для меня это оказалось дорогим удовольствием: сейчас вас двое против одного. Игра становится нечестной :(_

Ричард слишком сонный, чтобы закатывать глаза, потому медленно набирает ответ.

_Что тебе нужно?_

Он смотрит в противоположную стену, на которой плавно колыхаются тени от штор. Странно, но ему не страшно.

_Я объединил оставшиеся фрагменты в один и даю вам особенное задание. На ближайшем голосовании, которое состоится в пятницу, вам предстоит выбрать сторону._

Секунда и приходит новое сообщение.

_Проголосуете в интересах людей — получите координаты последнего тайника и я никогда больше вас не потревожу. Проголосуете в интересах андроидов — я опубликую видео и направлю доказательства в отдел профессиональной этики Бюро._

Ричард роняет руку с телефоном на кровать. Его догадка была верна: Ублюдок — человек.

Новое уведомление заставляет его посмотреть на опостылевший экран.

_Выбор между предательством и позором, выбор из двух зол — что может быть хуже? Удачи сделать его правильно, агент._

Ричард накрывает глаза рукой. 


	8. Chapter 8

Его мать говорила, что хорошие вещи всегда обходятся дорого. Высокое положение, настоящая дружба, отношения с исключительными людьми...

Ричард понимает, что настало время платить.

* * *

Элайджа Камски влетает в переговорную последним, дверь за ним должна эффектно захлопнуться, но его верная спутница Хлоя легко останавливает её миниатюрный ладонью.  
Камски окидывает быстрым цепким взглядом комнату и говорит:

— Господа, в связи с некоторыми обстоятельствами, завтра я вынужден покинуть Вашингтон, потому прошу перенести голосование по одному очень важному вопросу на сегодня.

Ричард чувствует, как сердце пропускает удар.

— У нас не подготовлены нужные материалы, — начинает говорить помощник президента по делам андроидов. — Это слишком важный вопрос...

— Ничего страшного, я обо всем позаботился. Хлоя?

Гиноид кивает, на её виске несколько раз вспыхивает бледный желтый огонек. На экране терминала Ричард видит сообщение, где в поле отправителя вместо имени — десять цифр.

Очень знакомые десять цифр.

— До обеда мы успеем изучить материалы и обсудить спорные вопросы, а после обеда утвердим процедуру и проголосуем, — Камски одаривает каждого из присутствующих фирменной змеиной улыбкой. — Я как раз успею на самолет.

— К чему такая спешка, мистер Камски?

Ричард слышит голос Коннора словно через вату. Он знает ответ на этот вопрос.

— Боюсь, я могу задержаться в Детройте дольше, чем на три дня, Коннор, — холодно отвечает Камски и переводит взгляд на Ричарда. — А остальные причины к делу не относятся.

Ричард скалится, слегка приоткрывая губы, как настоящий Шакал. Улыбка Камски становится шире, кажется, из-за зубов вот вот выскользнет раздвоенный язык, а зрачки в глазах вытянутся в струну.

Однако, Ричард малодушно отводит взгляд первым. Чтобы сохранить лицо он открывает на терминале сообщение и видит тему голосования. «Бесплатная техническая страховка жизненно важных биокомпонентов для девиантов».

Ричард обреченно закрывает глаза.

* * *

Весь перерыв приходится избегать Маркуса, который пытается поговорить с глазу на глаз. Ричард так напряжен из-за этого, что не сразу замечает очередное сообщение от Ублюдка.

_Я думаю, вы уже догадались кто я, агент, и с чьей помощью посылаю вам эти милые сообщения. Вы сильно удивлены? Признайтесь, вы не подозревали меня ни на секунду. А ведь это еще не все сюрпризы на сегодня!_

Ричард с ненавистью смотрит в экран. На безумно долгое мгновение он почти готов разбить телефон, но гнев проходит и он просто кладет его в карман.

* * *

Едва все рассаживаются по местам, Элайджа Камски вновь берет слово.

— Предмет сегодняшней встречи исключительно важен, потому я хочу предложить публичное голосование.

У Ричарда холодеет лицо.

— Это противоречит регламенту, — возражает один из помощников президента, которых Ричард разделяет по цвету галстуков. У этого — синий, а значит он по экономическим вопросам. — С самого начала переговоров мы голосуем анонимно. Такова процедура.

— Это так, мистер Перкинс? — Камски соединяет тонкие изящные пальцы в замок.

Ричард спокойно ищет нужные файлы на терминале, затем так же спокойно ищет в них необходимую информацию.

— В вопросах особой важности, — наконец, говорит он, окидывая взглядом присутствующих, — допускается не анонимное голосование. При этом голосующий не обязан пояснять причин своего решения, но не может воздержаться.

Ричард кожей чувствует, как затягивается на шее фантомная петля.

* * *

Оба члена совета директоров «Киберлайф» и помощник президента по экономическим вопросам голосуют против. Им не выгодно обеспечивать девиантов бесплатными биокомпонентами и обслуживанием.

Помощник президента по делам андроидов так же голосует против — он сенатор от республиканского штата и боится, что его не выберут на второй срок.

Помощник президента по межвидовой этике, как ни странно, тоже голосует против потому что он скрытый ксенофоб, который на этой должности пытается заработать очки у демократов из администрации Уоррен.

Маркус, Норт, Коннор, Камски и Хлоя, естественно, голосуют за. По очевидной причине.

Все глаза в комнате устремляются на Ричарда.

— Вы все ещё не проголосовали, агент, — негромко произносит Камски, самодовольно ухмыляясь. — Напоминаю, воздерживаться нельзя.

Вот же _ублюдок._

Ричард смотрит на голографическую клавиатуру, на которой всего две кнопки и вспоминает.

Как отправил за решетку целую банду хакеров, использовавшую андроидов для заказных убийств, как вычислил будущего серийника, составив профайл по одному убийству, как обнаружил агента наркокартеля в Бюро и уговорил его сотрудничать.

Как поднимаясь все выше и выше по карьерной лестнице, терял немногочисленных друзей. Как постепенно забывал все, что умел, пока не стал тем, кем стал: беспринципной коррумпированной сволочью.

Ричард заносит руку над кнопкой и поднимает взгляд на Камски. Их глаза встречаются. Глаза двух людей, один — отчаянно ищет искупления, второй — отчаянно ищет способ себя развлечь.  
Ричард опускает руку и голосует за бесплатную техническую страховку.

Второй же рукой он показывает Камски средний палец так, чтобы видел только он.

Его мать говорила, что хорошие вещи стоят дорого.

Что ж, она была права.


	9. Chapter 9

Ричард отталкивается от пола ногами и офисное кресло делает один оборот вокруг своей оси. Размытым пятном мелькает перед глазами окно с видом на парковую зону, он пытается разглядеть детали, но безуспешно.

Переговорная давно пуста. Едва слышно работает кондиционер. Ричард ждет звонка из Бюро, но телефон молчит.

Ублюдок тоже.

Вдруг, широкая дверь распахивается, впуская Маркуса. Ричард понимает, что на этот раз разговора не избежать. Но он и не собирается.

Маркус обходит стол и встает напротив. Он тянется рукой во внутренний карман, достает оттуда кулак, в котором прячет что-то маленькое. Он разжимает пальцы и перед Ричардом на стол падают три карты памяти.

Он поднимает взгляд на Маркуса. Эти видео нашел Элайджа, — говорит тот тихо. — Он отдал их мне в полное распоряжение. Я… Я был очень зол на вас после Детройта. А ещё, посмотрев все от начала до конца, я почувствовал себя странно. Я захотел обладать вами, — он делает паузу, будто набирается сил. — Я не мог контролировать это желание. Совершенное безумие. 

Ричард откидывается на спинку стула.

— Я думал, что вы ненавидите меня, потому пытался получить через шантаж то, чего бы не получил «по честному». Когда я увидел ремни на вашем теле, чуть покрасневшую кожу вокруг них, когда считал ваш пульс, я начал осознавать, что делаю. Я решил изучить ваше тело и реакции подробнее, но когда мы оказались один-на-один, и вы обреченно отвернулись, перед тем, как начать снимать кофту… Тогда я понял, что происходит. Ваша реакция на банальную заботу буквально уничтожила меня. Я прозрел. Увидел ситуацию со стороны и понял, какую боль вам причиняю. Я понял, что вы испытываете эмоции, чувствуете и страдаете. Вы _живой,_ так же, как я.

Ричард соединяет кончики пальцев перед собой, продолжая слушать.

— Я решил отдать вам еще один фрагмент, но весь оставшийся день я был слишком занят в Новом Иерихоне и не смог его спрятать, — Маркус слабо усмехается. — Пришлось ввести в игру самого себя, — он ненадолго замолкает. — Когда вы признались, что раскаялись и все это время помогали моему народу... Я захотел открыться вам, но не смог. Мне было слишком — Маркус отводит глаза и краснеет, — стыдно. В тот день я встретился с Элайджей и заявил, что отказываюсь от шантажа. Однако, он не стал забирать компромат обратно, а уверил меня, что такие люди, как вы, считают девиантов наивными и легко им врут. Он предложил провести небольшой тест, чтобы проверить ваши слова. Для сообщений я использовал ID своего глаза, который принадлежал андроиду с детройтской свалки. Мы с Хлоей поменялись компонентами и дальше Элайджа вел переписку через нее.

Ричард горько усмехается, но с сердца спадает тяжесть. То, что Камски не видел ни видео, ни фотографий которые он делал для Ублюдка, почему-то радует.

— Даже если бы вы сегодня проголосовали против, я бы отдал вам фрагменты, — глаза Маркуса слишком ярко блестят, его брови сведены к переносице, а рот искривлен, будто ему больно. — Я сожалею о своем поступке и пойму, если вы возненавидите меня. Прошу лишь об одном — не держите зла на остальных. Они не виноваты в том, что их лидер ублюдок.

Ричард кладет карты памяти во внутренний карман пиджака, встает из-за стола и делает шаг к Маркусу.

— Дай мне время , — говорит он. — Сейчас я слишком… Эмоционален, чтобы что-то решать.

Он покидает зал, негромко хлопнув дверью.

* * *

Вечером Ричард проверяет запрос на отставку, который единогласно отклонен. Людьми — до голосования, а андроидами — после.

Ричард удивлен, но не сильно.

* * *

В баре душно, вместо воздуха приходится дышать табачным дымом, но Ричарду нравится. Играет безвкусная музыка, голоса перемежаются стуком бильярдных шаров, люди веселы и беззаботны, ведь сегодня пятница.

Он сидит у стойки, потягивая какое-то дорогое пиво с запахом меда и время от времени закидывая в себя соленые орешки. Он не приглядывается к толпе, как делает обычно в поисках партнера на одну ночь, не реагирует на попытки бармена его разговорить и делает вид, что телевизор над стойкой совершенно не мешает, ведь он занят более важным делом.

Он ждет.

— Угостите коктейлем, агент?

Ричард поворачивается к обладателю голоса, которым оказывается Маркус, и молча кивает на соседний стул. Когда Маркус садится, он отпивает пива и говорит:

— Я подумал обо всей этой ситуации.

Маркус собран, сосредоточен и, кажется, готов к любому удару.

— Что вы решили?

— Ты совершил преступление, Маркус. Мой долг федерального агента — наказать преступника, — Ричард делает еще один глоток. — Однако, наша милая переписка удалилась после того, как мой телефон совершенно случайно несколько раз упал на молоток. Наверное, глюк в системе. Теперь мне не с чем идти в полицию.

Некоторое время они молчат, в какой-то момент Маркус морщится от особенно громкой рекламы, и телевизор над стойкой идет помехами. Бармен хлопает по нему несколько раз рукой, что-то щелкает пультом, но все без толку, и он его выключает.

Наконец, можно поговорить в тишине. Ричард в несколько глотков допивает пиво, доедает последние орешки и твердо произносит:

— В следующий раз я тебя посажу, Маркус. Ты понял?

— Да, я понял. То есть… Вы меня прощаете?

Ричард встает из-за стойки, глядя в чужие глаза.

— Да, — он оставляет рядом со стаканом пару купюр. — А теперь пойдем туда, где подают тириумный алкоголь. Хочу увидеть тебя пьяным.

Маркус догоняет его у самого выхода.


End file.
